Sundown
by Skylo
Summary: SUMMARY: Olimar finds out the hard way why it's not safe to stay on the surface after dark. PAIRINGS: None(?) WARNING: Yaoi(?) tentacle rape


Sundown

SUMMARY: Olimar finds out the hard way why it's not safe to stay on the surface after dark.

RATING: M

PAIRINGS: None(?)

WARNING: Yaoi(?) tentacle rape

DISCLAIMER: All I own is a borrowed copy of Pikmin 1.

KEY: _Thoughts _**Tips **Emphasis

POV: Olimar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Captain's Log: Day 5 (cont.)_

_I realize I have already written a page for day 5, and also today for that matter, but after much contemplation I have decided to go back to write another so that I can record the events of last night. I hope nobody reads this, for I am going to describe it in horrifying detail, so that I may remember and never make this mistake again._

_After finding my radar (see day 5 part 1) it started to get dark. I sent twenty red Pikmin to haul the radar back to my ship, and then went to round up the stragglers. I managed to find thirteen of the reds. A strange fact, __**the Pikmin only seem to be willing to leave my side when I order them to or if they need to carry something back to the onions.**__ I sent a few of them, carrying pellets, to their onion, and continued looking. The indicator was telling me there was still one yellow Pikmin on the field. Unfortunately, I didn't have my radar attached yet, and I knew I wouldn't have enough time install it before nightfall, so I was forced to search for the Pikmin myself. Normally one tiny Pikmin wouldn't be a big deal, but I only had one yellow left, and __**the extinction of the yellow Pikmin would greatly hinder my progress.**__ It wasn't until I awoke this morning and found a yellow sprout outside its onion that I realized __**the onion holds onto one of the seeds in case of emergency.**_

_Anyway, I set out to find the last yellow. I whistled to him, and from afar I heard a squeak. It turns out that __**the Pikmin respond to my whistle even from a distance.**__ I continued whistling to him as I searched, and there was an answer each time. When we finally managed to meet up, I saw that the Pikmin was in a deplorable state. Apparently, he had wandered off and picked a flower to stick behind his ear, and had been lost since. His yellow skin had gone deathly pale, and he was trembling with fear. I'd seen other Pikmin act like this before, but they'd normally __**snap out of it when we were reunited.**__ This one didn't. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed over my shoulder. I looked._

_The sun was setting. As I would find out later, __**it's dangerous here at night.**__ But at that moment, I assumed he was trying to tell me it was bedtime. I knew he would be very tired and stressed from his long day._

_"Come on, let's head back," I said, guiding the small creature towards camp. He was acting...edgy. He kept running ahead of me and looking around as if we were about to be ambushed. Maybe I should've taken it as a sign._

_We were only halfway there when the sun disappeared on the horizon. By then, I had to carry the Pikmin. He was shaking like a leaf. I tried to reassure him that we were safe, but he didn't seem to understand. Up ahead I saw two figures descend into the sky. I made out the shapes of the yellow and red onions as they escaped into the atmosphere. I would have to keep the yellow Pikmin safe with me tonight, I supposed._

_The creature had just fallen asleep in my arms when I heard a terrifying shriek, which was then followed by another. Soon the entire forest was filled with the howls and screams of horrible beasts. I picked up the pace. Ghosts began to float up into the air all around me; I recognized the souls of Pikmin, but there were also many of creatures I couldn't identify._

_My fear was tremendous at this moment. There I was, stranded in the wilderness, armed with only one tiny Pikmin. Camp was still much too far to make a run for it, so I ran to take cover in a nearby bush. It was scratchy and uncomfortable, but it was safer than standing out in the open. Little did I know, but the plants weren't exactly friendly either. A huge monster started poking around in the bush. Just when I was sure I'd been detected, something grabbed me. Much to my confusion, a vine had wrapped around my ankle and yanked me to the ground. The Pikmin flew from my arms._

_I was lifted by my ankle into the air. By now, the monster had seen me and was jumping, snapping its jaws near my head. The vine lifted me higher._

_Beasts that heard the commotion started emerging from the forest, all fighting to get at me. A small, yellow ghost rose from the fray. I squirmed and kicked as more vines came up and bound my arms and legs. I cried out, but I knew the other Pikmin were long gone._

_Then something horrible happened. I'd rather not think about it, much less write it down, but I need to do this. My wife always said it was harmful to keep things bottled up, so hopefully this will help._

_One of the vines made short work of ripping a small hole in the back of my suit. The air pressure within my suit dropped dramatically, but I barely had time to notice as several vines pressed their way inside. They started touching me everywhere. I was so scared I couldn't breathe, though that could also have been attributed to the oxygen leaking in._

_The vines were trying to stimulate me, which I can only now investigate further. During the whole ordeal I glimpsed some other creatures getting the same treatment I was. From what I could tell, the plants were trying to get the animals to relax, a predatory technique I'd never seen before. It probably would've been more fascinating had I not been in the situation I was in._

_After calming their prey, the plants would...well...penetrate them. You see, many of the animals here have endo-exoskeletons, meaning that their skeletal systems are directly under their skin, like a protective shell. But __**this also makes them vulnerable on the inside**__, so a few plunges in and out would most likely destroy their vital organs._

_For me, of course, this was not the case._

_At first it was painful. There were so many of them pressing into me at the same time, all trying to find room enough to slide in and out. Being upside-down made the blood go to my head._

_The "relaxing" part hadn't done anything for me, so during the penetration stage I was very tense. Needless to say, that did not help ease the pain. The vines were well-lubricated, but it still took entirely too long, and by the time I was stretched far enough, I had tears in my eyes._

_As I mentioned in my earlier log for today (titled day 6), I analyzed a sample this morning. When compared to the strange substance the Pikmin love to eat, I found them to be very similar. Only now can I reveal that the sample was in fact a lubricant given off by the plant that I had found on myself. I shall go into further details here._

_It gave off a strange scent that could only be described as sexual. I'm still attempting to find the effect it has on me, if any. Last night, the only thing I could gather from it was how strangely good it felt. It was cool and slick. The first sample I took I actually tasted. It was sweet and left a film in my mouth. Interestingly enough, it's aroma contradicted its taste so much that I found it unpleasant on my tongue. I will investigate further once I get the chance._

_Anyway, back to my story._

___The vines started moving in and out of me, a motion I can only describe as thrusting. I knew its goal was to kill me, but it only succeeded in violently hitting my prostate, over and over. I could feel them inside me, slimy and wiggling around, filling me up entirely and pushing against that one sweet spot that made me see stars. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pleasurable–it was _very _pleasurable–but it was also terrifying. It was a cruel reminder of just how weak and vulnerable I truly am. I felt as though I had failed my wife, my kids. I felt as though I could never protect them, so I was a failure as a husband and a father. I was forced to face a depressing fact; without my Pikmin, I am nothing._

_These thoughts still haunt me, but I cannot dwell on them. I must stay confident and be brave if I am to recover my parts._

_It didn't take long for me to reach climax. The vines were very large, some of them with ridges and bumps on the edges that only added to my euphoria. And once I started, I couldn't stop. It was one orgasm after another in rapid succession. I quickly made a mess of myself. I could feel my prostate almost fracture under all the abuse, and I screamed from both pain and unimaginable pleasure. My vision went blurry, I drooled all over myself, and it didn't stop. I swear my moans could be heard from the next planet over. It was like a rollercoaster–one second I was at the top, the next I was rushing towards the bottom. I felt like vomiting, the stress my body was going under was entirely too much for me, but somehow I held it in. My body jerked and bobbed in midair for what seemed like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes._

_After a while I fell unconscious. I awoke again sometime later. I don't believe any of it stopped for a while when I was out. Luckily, the plant had put me down by then. It still had me by the ankle, but I was glad to stand on solid ground. I tried futilely to free myself, which roused the plant. I was yanked back up into the air. I felt a vine sliding into the hole in my suit, and for a dreadful moment I thought I was going to be abused all over again. I knew my body wouldn't be able to handle any more. But instead it wound around my waist and began stroking me. It's odd, now that I think about it. Just earlier it had wanted to kill me, but now it seemed it wanted to please me. I didn't have enough energy to resist its ministrations, even if I wanted to. It was very gentle and careful with me, and again I was puzzled._

_I came, but this time it was much more enjoyable. The vine slithered up and stroked my face affectionately._

_I was completely baffled until I saw another vine, which was curled around a dozen or so Pikmin. I recognized them as the red ones I had sent away earlier. I suppose they didn't make it to the onion in time. The vine was batting away a tiny slug, that was apparently trying to get at the terrified Pikmin. Suddenly, it all clicked into place._

_These plants sought to protect the Pikmin. With so many predators about, and so few plant creatures, it makes sense that they would stick together. I suppose I looked like a predator making off with one. They must've mistaken me for a threat._

_The plant was trying to apologize to me just now. All of this information was hard to take in. I forgave it, even though I was exhausted and probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a while. I'm still not sure if I should just let this go and forget it ever happened, or use it as motive to become stronger. The first seems more probable._

_The plant held on to me and the Pikmin and refused to let go until the sun started to come up._

_Then, I took my reds and left._

_As I walked away, one of the vines reached out and whipped me on the behind. I guess even plants can have a sense of humor!_

_I returned the Pikmin to their onion and repaired my suit, then went to sleep, thoughts weighing heavily on my mind._

_The rest of the day (that I recorded in the previous log) seemed to drag. I felt as if I was in a daze. And though I did not mention this before, all the while I was contemplating the events of last night. I must remember to find that plant and investigate further._

_Heh, my wife always told me I never learn from my mistakes._

~Fin

A/N: *FIXED! I extended the sexy parts a bit. Set during Pikmin 1. This is obviously not the actual captain's log, but I put it in that format. The bolded words are supposed to be important tips (kinda like how it is in the game), but some of these tips are made up by me and not actually true, so keep that in mind. I would appreciate feedback (and reviews..?). I really tried to capture his curious personality in this one, so hopefully I managed to show that even throughout this whole, er.._incident._


End file.
